Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-65.78.128.70-20181216184408
OK! Lots of people want chapter three, so here it comes! Sorry if you don't like a choice I made; I just write what comes to mind for this Sophitz fanfic. I love positive feedback and constructive criticism. No insults please! Chapter three Once Sophie had arrived back at Havenfield, her parents had asked where she went nicely, and she hadn’t even cared about the looks the gave her when she’d told them that she had gone to tell Fitz about being unmatchable. They’d asked her if any of her other friends knew, and when she’d said ‘no’, she was sure that she’d her Grady sigh in relief that it wasn’t ‘that boy’. Whatever he meant by that. She had just fallen into her bed without caring to shower, brush her teeth, wash her face, change, or brush her hair. She fell asleep quickly, and she woke up early the next morning. She showered, and changed into comfortable but pretty clothes, but she wasn’t even sure if elves didn’t have pretty clothes. She brushed her hair and teeth for twice as long as she normally did, and then she sat on her bed thinking of all her special moments with Fitz. He brought me gifts every day when the Neverseen took my parents, we’ve had a few special moments under Calla’s Panakes tree, we’ve had all of our secret-sharing cognate training which was always special to me, the day in his reception hall...oof that got interrupted by Silveny... Sophie decided that she would need to make that moment up with him. He had looked so hurt when she had pulled away before their kiss, and she still worried about it. She suddenly had an idea and she walked over to her ipod that Dex had cleverly hacked into making it fully charged forever and have perfect reception from anywhere. And now that she thought of it, she had never heard elvin music before. She smiled gleefully, and was just walking over to pet her blindingly neon yellow imp when she heard a knock at the door. When she didn’t hear footsteps go to answer it, she looked out her window and saw that Grady and Edaline were already out in the pastures. She pounded down the two flights of stairs that she was getting quite quick at running down and yelled “Coming!”, and swung open the door. There was Fitz, dressed in a beautiful teal tunic that matched his eyes with fitted dark grey pants. He smiled widely and Sophie flung herself at him, hugging him hard. “Fitz!” She gasped. She was excited to see him. He hugged her firmly and laughed. “Good to see you too, Soph,” He had called her by a nickname that he had made up. “So,” she prompted, “What brings you hear?” she realized that that sounded weird and was going to rephrase but didn’t know how. Suddenly, “Come in! Oh my gosh!” she realized that he was still standing in the doorway. He looked mildly amused, and now she was blushing furiously. ' '“Is someone else there?” He asked, “you seem uncomfortable.” He was still smiling. “No. Grady and Edaline are in the pastures it’s just me.” She felt bad so she smiled warmly to seem welcoming. It felt good too, to ignore her awkwardness and just decide to be comfortable. '(Sorry if this part seemed weird and/or so unlike Sophie, but I was just trying to illustrate how sometimes you can get awkward around you crush) '“Well,” Fitz said, “I understand that you might be busy because tomorrow is Monday, and you probably have homework,” she hadn’t even thought about that, and she inwardly groaned, “But I wanted to give you this.” He held out a thin booklet and a small box in wrapping paper. “Your right,” she said, “I do have homework, but your welcome to stay!” she said this in a peppy way that wasn’t totally like herself, but in a way was. She did want him to stay, “Maybe you can help me with some of it since you’re a level six,” she said slyly. “Why not,” he said with a sigh as she took the presents from him and then bolted to the stairs after slamming the door. “Race you!” she said. Once in her room, she sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall patting the space next to her. She realized what she was doing too late, but before her cheeks could get warm, Fitz slipped onto the bed next to her. She set the gifts down on her lap and picked up the small box. She tore off the paper and opened the lid. “Mallowmelt! Fitz did you make this?” she asked. Mallowmelt was her favorite kind of elvin dessert, and Fitz was quite the baker. When he nodded, she flung her arms around him, the last inch of space between them closing as she pulled him closer. He put his arm around her as she picked up the book he had handed her. She gasped as she stared at it. It was a calendar. A human one! She knew that elves measured time by weeks, but that was about as far as the similarities between elvin time and Human time went. Elves had completely different holidays, and she wasn’t even sure if they had months. “Oh Fitz…” she trailed off as she flipped through the pages. When she reached december, she realized that december 18th was circled. At first she was confused, and then it dawned on her. “Fitz, is that today?!” she asked pointing at the square on the calendar. “Yeah…” he said, “I’m not actually sure how much importance this holds in the human world, but -” Sofie dropped the Calendar in her lap, flung her arms around him and kissed him hard on the cheek. At least she thought she would. As soon as she hugged him, Fitz turned to hug her back, and… where his cheek would have been was now his lips. They were both caught off guard by the kiss, but he leaned in to her, and she did too. It was soft and passionate, and when she finally pulled away, she said, “Thank you Fitz. Anything you give me is most important.” She smiled at him and he smiled back, before leaning in for another kiss. She was practically on his lap they were so close, and before their lips touched Fitz whispered her that they should probably get a start on her homework seeing as it was already ten o’clock. Sophie laughed and leaned in a tiny bit more, when Edaline walked in.' '(to be clear, they have only kissed once by now. Sorry if this is NOT what you wanted it to be like or if you don't like it, but remember not to be rude. I was trying to make it clear that it's not always a fairytale, like it's not always how you dream it to be, and in their case, they're first kiss was unexpected) “Sophie, Grady and I-” She stopped in surprise and Sophie and Fitz flew apart bashfully, both turning bright red. Sophie felt ready to faint, but she stayed strong, because that would’ve been super embarrassing for Fitz to be stuck in a room alone with Edaline gawking. “Nevermind….” Edaline trailed off, “Hello Fitz!” she said merrily, which was quite out of context. “Edaline -” Sophie said, fearing that she would tell Grady. But so far Edaline was holding up pretty well; even so, she held up a hand to stop Sophie. “Sophie,” Edaline said with determination, “I know what your thinking,” she looked at Fitz before she continued, “I am going to tell Grady, as well as Alden and Della, and we can all talk about it together. Don’t worry, I will keep it reasonable.” She left the room and when Sophie looked back at Fitz, he did not look good. He looked ready to die, and while his blush still lingered, He had paled considerably, and it was a weird combination. “Biana can NOT know!” He said desperately. OK! That's the end of Chapter three, and I am excited (and nervous) to hear what you think! Please comment if you read this, and once again, I'm sorry if you think I demonstrated their first kiss wrong or if you think I shouldn't have at all, but this is a Sophitz Fan Fiction, so I have to start somewhere. Sorry if you think it's too mushy or touchy-feely, but I tried to keep that to a minimum, and I have never written a romance before, so thanks! I can't wait to hear what you have to say! - harrypotterhead